


Don't Give Up

by Tazbb12



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Beebo - Freeform, Deleted Scenes, F/F, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazbb12/pseuds/Tazbb12
Summary: Rip tells Sara some new information about Ava that causes her to reevaluate their relationship or lack thereof.  Will it be enough to bring these two back together?





	Don't Give Up

**Author's Note:**

> That Rip/Sara deleted scene was amazing and really should have been included in the show. It really provided more context for the characters but at least we still got to see it. This fic was born from the events surrounding that encounter.

“I’m admitting something that could save us both…I love you.”  
“There is no me to love.”

As the portal quickly closed behind the Time Bureau Director, Sara stood frozen in the corridor defeated. She loved Ava, but after everything they had been through recently it simply wasn’t enough. Ava was dealing with the fall out from discovering she was a clone with false memories and Sara still had death and remnants of a time demon inside her. 

“I need a drink,” Sara mumbled to herself as she headed off towards her office.

As crazy as it was talking to Damien Darhk made Sara realize she shouldn’t push away those she loved. She didn’t want to end up like Darhk, swirling in her own darkness and getting lost in the demons of her past. She never felt more whole or alive than when she was with Ava, but unfortunately they missed their chance.

As she approached her office she could see Rip inside already halfway through a drink of his own. She took a calming breath to steady herself, never sure what she was walking into with him. Her relationship with the Brit had been through more permutations than she thought possible. He recruited her out of bar in Tibet and found her during a time in her life where she was simply drifting. She thought she owed him a debt that couldn’t be repaid but realized over time what you see is never really what you get with Rip. His single-minded focus on what he deemed important often times drove the people closest to him away…always acting with the best of intensions but trusting no one to have his back. While they were on more solid ground recently, his handling of Ava had brought back all those doubts to who Rip really was.

“Is this your way of telling me my plan is crazy,” Sara asked walking into her office?  
“Of course it is crazy, but as you say crazy is what you do best. That is why the world needs the legends.”

Sara rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of the circular table in the center of her office. She was never one who received compliments well and she certainly didn’t trust it didn’t come without a string attached coming from Rip.

“You know when I recruited you out of that bar in Tibet I had no idea that you would grow to be the leader I never could be. You have surpassed every expectation I could have possibly imagined.”

Sara gave him a little nod of acknowledgement. Sara might have been stubborn but even she could see she was not the same person she was when she first stepped on this ship. She had earned the respect of her peers, grew into a leader and turned into the Captain who fought for and defended her team with everything she had.

“So has Ava,” Rip added looking down into his glass, “I wish I could tell her who remarkable she is.”

Even though they were not together and it was unlikely they ever would be, Sara was still highly defensive when it came to Ava.

“Why don’t you?”  
“Believe me I have tried.”

Sara could understand that, especially now. Ava was not in a place where she could accept praise when she didn’t even feel like a person. 

“Yeah me too and she shut me down,” Sara said still feeling the pain of watching Ava walk away from her.  
“You know the Ava clones weren’t designed to feel...not doubt, not excitement, DEFINITLY not love…that was all her.”

Sara was startled by this new revelation.

“Although she did have someone to help her. Don’t give up.”

Ava wasn’t supposed to feel love, but she did. She might not have communicated those words, but Sara had never felt more loved than when she was with Ava. She had overcome her programing and became her own person, different and unique than her manufactured settings. This was something Ava needed to hear but first they had some business to take care of.

“Lets go we have a demon to fight…I’ll meet you and the team in the bridge,” Sara said exiting her office and heading to her quarters.  
“Yes we do,” Rip agreed finishing off his drink.

Sara entered her room and Gideon closed the door behind her sensing her distress and need for privacy. Immediately Sara grabbed her bottle of scotch and a glass making a generous pour. She paced the small space in her room trying to process everything that had happened. Sara needed a clear head if she was going to fight a time demon and her brain had never been more scattered than right now. 

When she was brought back from death she spent weeks with no soul, just a shell of who she once was. After Constantine restored her soul everyone thought she would just go back to being Sara, but that wasn’t the case. First it started with a blood lust she couldn’t control which led to PTSD flashbacks of her time in The League. She had spent so many years just trying to survive she didn’t know how to live. It took her months of drifting and ultimately being recruited to the Wave Rider before she discovered who she was meant to be.

Now three years later and she was finally able to say ‘I love you’ to someone…it just happened to be to a person whose core was rocked with a clone revelation. Years…that is how long it took her and she was somehow hoping Ava could find a shortcut. She didn’t them want to be like two ships passing in the night, she wanted to cash right into her. Sara knew it was going to take Ava some time, but she damn sure was going to be there for her in whatever way she needed…including making sure Ava knew she overcame her programing to become her own person. Sara was not going to give up on them just yet, not when she felt their story was only just starting.

“Captain the team is waiting for you on the bridge,” Gideon informed her.  
“Thanks Gideon I am on my way,” Sara said as she downed the last of her drink and headed out the door.

 

X O X O X O

 

Jax was stumbling out of the bar as the earth shook beneath him.

“What in the sam hell is going on,” Johan yelled looking around?  
“I think this is all part of Sara’s plan,” Ray responded but more questioned himself.

Just then the roof to the bar blew off and a blue ball of fluff shot out landing on the street below.

“I love, love, love you,” the super-sized Beebo declared.

Warriors and vilians alike were stunned at what they were witnessing.

“The blue god, he has return.”  
“That is your captains plan,” Helena asked is disbelief?  
“Where in the hell is Sara and the other,” Ava asked Jax really hoping they would make an appearance sometime soon?  
“That is Sara and the other,” he pointed at Beebo.  
“What?!?”

Beebo ran off into the field where they were met with the time demon. It was time to do battle. It took a few moments for Jax, Nora, Ray, Johan, Helena, Kuwasa and Ava to catch up but when they did they almost couldn’t believe what they were witnessing. Certainly, they had to be under the influence of the Lyoga root because big cuddly Beebo was currently in battle with a hellscape demon. 

The two creatures were going back and forth each landing blows but neither gaining the upper hand…that was until Malice flipped Beebo on his head and landed with a bang on top of him. It was clear Beebo was struggling.

“DON’T YOU DARE GIVE UP ON ME LANCE,” Ava yelled.

Don’t give up…the words rang out and permeated though Beebo into Sara’s soul. She was no going to lose this fight. With a fire she didn’t know she had Sara rallied the totems, the force reverberating through Beebo. Malice was tossed aside and kicked before being splatted into the ground. The only thing remaining was a giant hole, a rain of blue fur and 6 legends. 

“So wait…that’s it? You destroyed the demon,” Ava called down to the legends a big smile on her face.

It was finally over. 

Well, almost.

“I’ll be seeing you Miss Lance.”  
“Oh you can count on it Miss Sharpe.”

 

X O X O X O

 

Ava was just walking through her front door when a portal appeared in her living room.

“I know I said I would be seeing you but I didn’t think it would be this soon,” Ava smiled walking into the living room.  
“I can go,” Sara said pointing to the still active portal.  
“How about you stay and we finally have that glass of wine,” Ava offered with a soft smile?

Sara closed the portal and followed Ava into the kitchen.

“Red or White,” Ava asked walking over to her wine rack?  
“It is definitely a red night,” Sara said sitting at a stool by the island.

Ava chuckled and pulled a bottle of red out. She also pulled a bottle of scotch down and two shot glasses. Sara smiled but gave her a questioning look.

“Earlier today you and your team transformed into Beebo to destroy a time demon…I think we both need something a little stronger than wine.”

Ava walked over and placed the small shot glass in front of Sara and filled it with her favorite liquid.

“To Beebo,” Sara grinned.  
“To the blue god,” Ava returned as they both downed the amber liquid.  
“Hmm that’s good,” Sara said looking at the bottle.

Ava filled both their shot glasses one more time. 

“It’s been a very long day,” Ava defended herself.  
“Might be the understatement of the century. So, what are we toasting to this time?”  
“Hmm…to us,” Ava said holding her glass up.  
“To second chances,” Sara followed up clinking her glass against Ava’s and downing the second shot.

Ava knew just sticking to scotch would get them both drunk which is why she put the bottle back and pour them each a glass of wine.

“I am going to get changed real quick. Please go into the living room and get comfortable I will be down in a minute.”  
“You mean you don’t sleep in your bureau suit,” Sara smirked.  
“You should know I sleep in as little as possible,” Ava smirked heading up the stairs.  
“Touché.”

Sara grabbed both their glasses and headed into the living room. She set the glasses on the table and sunk back into the couch. Man, she missed this couch it was so comfortable she felt like she was floating on a cloud.

“You going to fall asleep on me?”  
“Im just watching the inside of my eye lids,” Sara smiled sitting up.  
“I couldn’t blame you if you did…its been a hell of a day.”  
“Yeah, it makes me feel like my conversation with Rip was weeks ago instead of just yesterday.”  
“Your conversation with Rip,” Ava questioned?  
“Yeah, after you fired him and you know…left,” Sara said hesitantly, “Rip was in my office getting a drink. I don’t think Gideon could fabricate enough alcohol to make my plan plausible to any rational person.”

Ava couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I think for the first time since I join the Wave Rider he praised me…or at least this was the first time I listened. He said I far exceeded any expectation he could have ever possibly imagined. I have a tough time accepting compliments but after everything we have been through it was nice to hear.”  
“I know I have come down on you…hard at times for how you handle things, but you always get the job done and you always, always have your teams back. That’s admirable and not a quality every leader possesses. These last six months you have really thrived as Captain.”  
“Thank you, Ava that means a lot coming from the Director of the Time Bureau.”

Ava looked down at her glass of wine unable to meet Sara’s eyes as she asked this next question.

“Is that all I am…the Director of the Time Bureau.”  
“I don’t think you are but there is only one person that decides who you are.”

Ava nodded her head still starring into her wine glass.

“Rip also had something to say about you,” Sara said getting her attention.  
“What…what did he say?”  
“He told me that you were never supposed to feel,” Sara said as gently as possible.  
“What does that even mean?”  
“The quote, perfect woman, was never supposed to feel emotions. You were supposed to be calm, cool and even tempered in even the most difficult situation. Doubt, excitement, anger, happiness…love…you were never supposed to know what they felt like; that was all you Ava. You overcame their programing and you became your own person. Those others are nothing like you. You are uniquely Ava.”

Ava had tears running down her cheeks as she listens to Sara. She had real tears falling from her eyes, something apparently the other Ava’s probably couldn’t do. It was the first time she really felt like she was her own person and in control of her life.

“I love you,” Ava whispered her voice shaky with emotion.

Sara leaned forward and brushed the tears from Ava’s face.

“I know,” Sara smiled leaning in to give her girlfriend a kiss. 

Ava leaned her forehead against Sara’s just taking in the moment and her presence. After a few minutes she couldn’t help but laugh.

“What’s so funny,” Sara asked curious?  
“Everything changed when I met you. I was pretty calm and collected before you stormed into the Time Bureau. You, Sara Lance, are the most infuriating person I have ever met.”

The smile grew on Sara’s face.

“Glad I haven’t lost my touch,” she said sporting her signature smirk.  
“Ugh you,” Ava smiled before getting serious again, “you made me feel. You showed me what anger was…and I guess happiness and love too,” she smiled.  
“No that was you Ava, I just gave you a little nudge in the right direction.”  
“I think you gave me a baton to the head.”

Sara laughed out loud and Ava swore that sound would never get old.

“Yeah, that is also a realistic possibility.”  
“So what happens next?”  
“Well, the team and I are headed to Aruba for a little R and R.”  
“I am not sure the island can handle the legends.”  
“I’ll make sure we don’t create any more anachronisms.”  
“That’s good because we still have a couple big ones to fix…should be a piece of cake with the legends on vacation,” Ava laughed.  
“Ohh the girl comes with jokes huh,” Sara lunged forward tickling Ava’s side.

Ava howled out in laughter as she squirmed trying to get away from Sara.

“Ok, ok I give I can’t breathe.”  
“Say you’re sorry.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Sorry what?”  
“Sorry Captain.”

Sara leaned down and gave Ava another kiss before settling back into the couch. They both had smiles plastered on their faces as they sipped their wine. 

“After you get back from Aruba, then what,” Ava asked not sure what the future held for them?  
“What do you want to happen?”  
“I want to spend as much time as possible with you.”  
“Good thing we are on the same page there.”  
“How are we going to make that happen with you Captaining the Wave Ride and me running the Time Bureau?”  
“We get creative…some nights we can spend here, some nights on the Wave Rider. We have the time courier, holo-calls and a boat load of tech we will make it work as long as we both want it.”  
“I want it.”  
“I want it too, in more ways than one. You got a room in this house,” Sara joked playing on their first date.  
“Let’s go find out,” Ava stood grabbing Sara’s hands as they headed for the stairs to really start their second chance together.


End file.
